


Reflections

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Ianto Jones, Established Relationship, Humor, Jack being Jack, Jack hates UNIT, Jack is a stroppy kid, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Top Jack, Watching themselves masturbate, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Poor Jack and Ianto have to suffer through a three day long interagency conference. The only silver lining Jack sees in getting through this without going mad is the enticing ceiling mirror in their hotel room as well as Ianto's company while trying out the many delicious ways to make use of said mirror.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Reflections

Captain Jack Harkness wasn't in the best of moods in the first place when he, followed by his lover and faithful Archivist, strode into the posh Londoner hotel mid-morning on an otherwise fine Monday. Both men were each carrying a small holdall for the three days they were supposed to be here, and Ianto had additionally placed a suit bag over one arm – that at least managed to elicit the tiniest of fond smiles from Jack just thinking about the young Welshman's suit fetish. It was a good fetish after all, one Jack himself benefitted immensely from.

Nonetheless, even that couldn't change – or improve – the fact that he and Ianto were doomed to take part in an inter-agency conference, mainly consisting of UNIT personel. Of course. Three days in administrative hell. Jack really wished for a nice Apocalypse right now, but even the Rift seemed to have conspired against him; nothing predicted for the entirety of the next week!

At the least, Ianto was with him. A sorrow shared is a sorrow halved or something like that, right?

And no matter what Owen claimed, no, Jack hadn't chosen Ianto to accompany him so that they could “shag their way through the hotel suite in peace”... That is, that wasn't the only reason. Of course not. Of all his employees, Ianto was the most diplomatic one who kept a cool head even confronted with the most obnoxious of UNITS' finest – he did so on a weekly basis, after all, that way having more than once prevented outright war between Torchwood and UNIT when Jack had gotten carried away again in his frustrations.

Jack fervently hoped that Ianto's skills would benefit, even save him over the course of the next three days...

Be that as it may, Jack's mood was at rock bottom.

What made it worse though – hard to believe, but true – was, when checking in, the painstakingly friendly receptionist apologetically told them that the conference had already started half an hour ago, all on short notice.

Icy silence settled over the reception desk for a moment, the bright smile plastered on the receptionist's face slowly starting to slip being confronted with the stormy faces of the two Torchwood agents.

What broke the spell was Ianto suddenly sighing in exasperation and rolling his eyes. Jack promptly reacted with throwing his arms in the air and letting lose a string of expletives which he managed to soften a bit at the last moment for the young woman's sake who had to deal with them.

“Well,” Ianto then said, finding his professional calm again – a feat Jack envied him for –, and brushing a hand through his hair in agitation. “Then I'd suggest that you go in already while I bring up our luggage.”

Expectant blue eyes turned to Jack that seemed to freeze the Captain on the spot.

Going into a room full of other agencies' delegates? Alone?

No way.

Pulling out the big guns, he smiled his most charming Captain Jack Harkness smile at Ianto, the one which managed to even soften up Ianto Jones once in a while (or harden, depending on how you saw it).

“Nah, you don't have to,” he smiled nonchalantly, and gallantly reached for Ianto's suit bag. “I'll take care of it.”

Narrowing his eyes as he, of course saw right through Jack's motives, Ianto opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Jack.

“That's an order,” the Captain added, still smiling brightly.

Ianto stared at him for a moment more, his eyes narrowing again, and his lips pressed into a thin line that promised retaliation later on. Eventually, he let out an exasperated sigh and nodded.

He returned Jack's thousand watt smile with a polite-bland one of his own. “Of course, Sir.”

Pressing his luggage into Jack's arms with a little more force than necessary, Ianto simply turned to the receptionist again, ignoring Jack completely, and asked her for directions to the conference rooms.

Shrugging, Jack stuffed the room card into his coat pocket, and hefted up their bags. Even a pissed off Ianto wasn't as bad as this conference. Ianto, at least, he could eventually propitiate by subjecting him to every seduction technique in the book – and mind, it was a thick book in Jack's case. The feelgood factor of this conference on the other hand could only be raised by a nice stomach bug taking out half of the attendees – the obnoxious half, of course.

On the other hand, they were  _all_ obnox...

The ding of the arriving lift brought Jack out of his plottings, and he quickly got in.

Their room was on one of the top floors where the posher suites were situated. Without Ianto's knowledge, Jack had changed their room reservations. His unfailable logic was that, if he had to put up with three days of UNIT, then at least he didn't want to spend his nights in a tiny, cramped room. He was not one for much luxury normally, but this time, desperate times called for desperate measures. Not that it would have really mattered; as long as they had a bed he could make the most of with Ianto, he was happy. But why not treat the younger man to a little comfort he would never claim for himself normally.

The trick would simply be to dazzle Ianto with the luxury and his seductive skills before his lover could draw his weapon and shoot Jack for presumptiously changing the reservations, charging it on the Torchwood budget.

Finally stepping into the spacious suite, simply dumping their bags on the sofa but taking a bit more care with Ianto's suit-bag, a bright grin started spreading over Jack's face.

He softly whistled through his teeth.

This he could work with.

Nodding with satisfaction, Jack left the room again with a spring in his step, the anticipation of what he could do in that room to Ianto hopefully getting him through the day...

His daydreams of what he would do to Ianto later in their suite really managed to tide him over for a good portion of the day. On the other hand though, he didn't really catch what the various attendees talked about anyway. The purpose of the first day of such conferences was getting to know each other and making small-talk (plus, this wasn't one of  _those_ kind of conferences where it was a matter of the life-and-death kind of decisions). So what. Ianto would have alerted him if someone had said something interesting. He would start to pay attention tomorrow. 

Nonetheless, the day dragged on and on.

Around tea time, they took another short break (at least the buffet the hotel had provided for lunch had been good).

If Jack had to be honest, having to mingle with all these people was way more horrible for him than looking as if he paid any attention during the speeches. Ianto hated this as well; he actually liked listening attentively to the boring stuff, but wasn't so fond of making small-talk with people, period. Jack on the other hand loved making small-talk. Normally. Just not with UNIT. Some days, he actually yearned for the chance to antagonise people with his sometimes crass flirting, but today, he was just on edge. Sooner or later, he'd more likely punch one of those smug gits than talk to them.

Therefore, the moment the UNIT general he and Ianto were standing with during the break paused to take a breath, he mustered up a brilliant smile at both of them, and excused himself before either of them had the chance to object.

Feeling as if a ton of bricks suddenly dropped from his shoulders, Jack actually whistled softly under his breath when he exited the conference room. He felt lighter and lighter the nearer he came to their suite.

Grinning like a mad man when the door clicked shut behind him, he immediately started stripping off his clothes, carelessly leaving a trail of them from the door to the bathroom.

The shower he took was refreshing, but quick since it was not what he really wanted. Stepping out of the steamy bathroom, Jack gave his wet hair a last vicious rub before chucking the damp towel back over his shoulder onto the bathroom floor. For a moment, he stopped, and thought it would probably be better to hang it up to dry so as not to elicit Ianto's ire – more of his ire, that is. However, on the inside, it kindled his lust for the younger man even more just thinking about the reserved man's dominant, forceful side hellbent on punishing Jack. But confident as Jack was, he counted on the fact that the alluring sight of his naked body would be enough to placate Ianto again.

Running his fingers through his hair to get a bit of order into it, he crossed the room over to the king sized bed. Still damp, water droplets clinging to his skin like pearls, Jack crawled onto the wide matress. The sheets were soft and pleasantly cool on his shower-warm skin, and a soft sigh escaped him. For a moment, he closed his eyes, and simply relaxed, enjoying the moments of complete peace he was experiencing.

However, after a few moments, he started wishing he had some company to share the peace with.

When he opened his eyes again, looking up to the ceiling, a smile once more found its way onto his face. That same bright smile stared right back at him as Jack caught his mirror-image's blue gaze in the huge mirror that was mounted to the ceiling right above the bed. The grin brightened.

He hadn't known about this nice little extra when he'd booked an upgrade. Therefore, the surprise had been even more pleasant when he'd come into the room this morning for the first time. He couldn't wait for Ianto to discover this, too, and immediately, images of what was possible sprang up in his very imaginative mind.

A pleasant shudder ran through Jack as he let his mind wander freely, a shaky breath tumbled past his lips, and he realised that, until Ianto arrived, his own company would do just fine. Smiling softly in anticipation for Ianto's arival, he brought his hands down to run his palms firmly over his thighs, sensually caressing the skin, and finally slipping his hands to the soft skin on the inside of his thighs. He breathed in deeply when he lightly scratched his nails over the skin. His cock twitched with interest at the touch, clearly visible for Jack's hungry gaze since he didn't take his eyes off of what his hands were doing reflected back up in the mirror. Not stopping slowly caressing the inside of his thigh with his right hand, up and down, up and down, he watched as he raised his left hand to his chest, brushing the tips of his fingers over his belly on the way up until he reached a nipple. Just as softly, he brushed his fingers against the rapidly hardening nub until he could gently pinch and pull the hard flesh.

Moaning throatily, Jack closed his eyes for a second as he imagined that it was Ianto doing this to him, imagined the young man bending over his chest to take the nipple into his mouth, gently sucking, and licking, and biting.

His breathing getting more shaky by the second, Jack forced his eyes open, and his gaze strayed down again where he took in what his body was already telling him; his eyes landed on his by now hard and flushed cock, and he couldn't resist any more. Just a little bit, he dragged up his right hand still lying on his thigh until he could touch his erection. The hard flesh was warm and smooth when he closed his hand around the girth, and the length quivered at the touch. Stroking up and down slowly a few times, Jack watched as his other hand let go of his nipple to slip down into his lap. While he still lazily stroked the base of his cock, he started toying with his frenulum as he pulled down the foreskin with the fingers of his other hand completely, the head of his erection straining to escape from its confines of protective skin. Toying with the highly sensitive bit of skin tore a loud moan from him, and he felt sweat break out on his forehead, his breathing becoming laboured. His gaze focussing on the deeply flushed head of his erection, he watched the first glistening drops of precome beading at the tip. He spread the liquid over the head with his thumb, counting on more soon for more lubrication since he was too lazy and relaxed right now to get up and get the lube from his coat or his holdall.

The friction when he firmly stroked his cock was exquisite, but not what he wanted right now. He felt so relaxed in that moment that he wanted easy and smooth right now, wanted it to last. Taking off his hand from his cock for a moment, he quickly spit into it, and brought his now slick palm down again.

Oh yes, much better.

Growling softly, Jack's eyes fluttered closed again. With every slick glide of his fist along his cock, he felt all the tensions of this dreadful day slipping from him like water from teflon. His other hand slipped further down between his legs to cup and roll his balls between his fingers, and that was the point when he opened his eyes once more to firmly fix his gaze onto his mirror image.

Little jerks of lust raced through him when he watched him pleasuring himself, and he intensified his ministrations. Soft, breathy moans tumbled from his lips, and Jack saw sweat break out on his whole body until it glistened in the fading daylight that fell through the windows.

Suddenly, he felt as if he was being watched. And not by himself.

Turning his head a little to the side, he met Ianto's gaze. The younger man leaned on the wall next to the bed, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and one eyebrow cocked dryly, seemingly unimpressed. Jack detected a slight hint of a residual pissy mood, but he couldn't hide his interest either as he took in the (admittedly very enticing, if Jack dared say so for himself) picture being presented to him.

“You're so vain,” Ianto deadpanned, and his eyes flicked up to the mirror above the bed briefly, causing Jack to look up again as well. “If it weren't so charming, it would be pathetic.”

Jack chuckled at that without taking his eyes away from himself in the mirror or even stopping what his hands were doing.

“That's what _makes_ me so charming,” he grinned. 

Ianto grunted at that, and grumbled something that, to Jack, suspiciously sounded like, “I'm afraid you're right.”

Breathing in deeply, Jack grinned, and lazily arched his body, giving his lover an enticing view of what he was doing. He canted his hips suggestively, and gave his hard cock an especially firm stroke upwards.

“Thought you'd never come back,” he murmured, the playfulness gone from his voice. Instead, it made way for a seductive huskiness as he looked Ianto in the eye again challengingly.

Ianto snorted at that. “Yeah, because a certain somebody simply abandoned me down there to deal with UNIT's finest all on my own.”

“What?!” Jack cried indignantly, jerking his hips up a bit suggestively once more for distraction. “I had to try out the bed, didn't I? And anyway, I desperately needed a bit of relaxing.” 

Chuckling in exasperation, Ianto pushed himself off the wall, and came sauntering over to the bed in a rather arousingly menacing way. “And I didn't need relaxation?”

“You seemed to have everything well in hand,” Jack purred.

By now, Ianto had reached the bed, his spellbound gaze flicking down to Jack's busy hands on his cock and balls. “Hmhm, I could say the same about you, it seems,” he deadpanned.

Grinning, Jack laid his head into his neck, and closed his eyes once more in bliss while letting out an indecent moan just for Ianto's sake. “If it'd been me saying that, you'd have scolded me for bad innuendos, and rolled your eyes.”

Ianto didn't reply anything to that which turned Jack's grin even brighter to have outwitted his cheeky, cunning lover for once.

His eyes snapped open quickly again when the matress dipped suddenly, and Ianto crawled between Jack's spread thighs. Jack continued to stroke his cock for a moment longer now that Ianto was so close to view the spectacle at close range, but at the expecantly cocked eyebrow of the younger man, he let go completely.

As soon as Ianto had free reign over Jack's crotch, he bend over his lap to take Jack's cock into his mouth in one go. Jack cried out, and arched his back violently, urging his hips up to bury himself deeper into Ianto's mouth. Panting heavily, he enjoyed the punishingly forceful sucking and swallowing motions around his rock-hard erection for a couple of minutes, and for a second, his gaze flicked over to the mirror not on the ceiling but to the one on the wardrobe doors to the left of the bed. Until now, the mirror on the ceiling had been much more interesting to him, but with Ianto bend over his crotch like that, the view in the other one was much, much more enticing. He groaned softly when he spotted their images in the huge panels of mirror glass, the sight of his cock disappearing in Ianto's sinful mouth from this new angle one hell of a turn on.

Just as he wanted to reach out to card his fingers through the younger man's hair to cradle his head, Ianto suddenly let Jack's cock slip from his mouth, and then sat up again. Their gazes met for a moment in the mirror, Ianto's eyes shining with smug glee.

“Not so fast, Sir,” he tutted, and, much to Jack's shock, crawled back to the edge of the bed to stand up again.

Jack's mouth was hanging open unattractively for a moment as he stared at his lover.

“Wha...” The words got stuck in his mouth.

“I've had a very straining and tiring day, Sir,” Ianto explained deceptively calm while he started losening his tie. “I'll take a shower now. And after that, I'll see if I'm in the mood to take care of you some more.”

Jack ignored the teasing as panic spread through him for a second at the mention of the bathroom, the carelessly discarded towels on the floor the only image flashing before his eyes right this moment.

He smiled his most charming, seductive smile at Ianto. “Why don't you postpone that, hm? You'll only get dirty again anyway. Besides, why kill the mood right now? Relax a bit after such a hard day.” And to demonstrate, Jack once more gripped his dripping cock and gave it a suggestive stroke as a little incentive.

Remaining standing next to the bed, Ianto cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Why?” He frowned sceptically, tilting his head as he tried to decipher Jack's badly-veiled avoidance tactic. Then it seemed to dawn on him as the crease between his brows got deeper. “You threw the towel on the floor, didn't you?”

“No, of course not! I'd never dare.”

“Uh-huh. I'm taking a shower now,” Ianto repeated slowly, still unimpressed. “And we'll just pretend I don't see the towel on the floor, and that I will immediately forget about the whole affair when I pick it up for you. And then, I'll come back for you.”

That raised Jack's mood again considerably, especially since it seemed that, once more, he'd been let off the hook by his lover. “Wheew, can't wait,” he leered, and waggled his eyebrows in anticipation, as well as waving his rock-hard cock lewdly.

“Yes,” Ianto drawled, unperturbed, and threw a pointed gaze at Jack's crotch and what his hands were doing again before he spun around on his heel to head into the direction of the bathroom. “And it better not be over by the time I come back.”

“I'm a team player, you know that,” Jack called after him happily before Ianto closed the door firmly between them.

Jack grinned brightly, and indeed complied by obediently taking his hands away. He relaxed back into the comfortable mattress to come down again from his ecstatic high a bit to wait for Ianto to return to him.

The shower started in the bathroom, and for a few moments, Jack simply listened to the rushing noise of water.

He let himself be lulled by the surprisingly soothing noise, and closed his eyes for a bit.

A shocked gasp was wrenched from him when suddenly, wet, suspiciously cold palms landed on his stomach. 

He opened one eye to glare at Ianto who now sat perched on the mattress next to him, looking completely innocent. Jack forgave him though when he took in his lover's delightfully tousled look. His normally perfectly coiffed hair was wet and dishevelled from rubbing a towel through the black strands. Delectable droplets of water still clung to Ianto's pale skin here and there. And the best aspect was that the younger man had foregone a towel around his hips completely. He grinned challengingly at Ianto who rolled his eyes with a fond smile before he leaned over to capture Jack's mouth in a kiss. The immortal grunted happily, and reached out his arms to wrap them around Ianto's neck so he could pull him onto the bed completely. The younger man complied willingly, eagerly, and both men moaned into each other's mouths when Ianto's naked body now blanketed Jack's. 

While being locked in wet, filthy kisses, the two men rolled around on the bed, playfully wrestling for dominance until eventually, Ianto once more came out on top. His legs bracketed Jack's, and he squeezed his thighs firmly to hold Jack immobile beneath him. 

Propping himself up on his arms, he pulled back from their kiss to look at Jack intensely. 

“If you promise me to concentrate on the conference from now on, you can do everything you want to me tonight,” the younger man breathed heatedly, and pierced Jack with a stern yet challenging gaze.

The Captain moaned pitifully, and squirmed a bit under Ianto as he debated with himself about the offer. Finally, he stopped wriggling though, and met Ianto's eyes, a pout on his lips.

“Everything?” he asked for clarification.

A small smirk tugging at Ianto's lips, he leaned down to take Jack's mouth in a slow, heated kiss.

“Everything,” he hissed against Jack's lips.

A shudder of anticipation rippled through Jack, and he finally relented with a put-on moan. 

“Oh fine,” he promised through gritted teeth, and when Ianto bridged the last few centimetres between them for a quick peck to the lips, he felt the young man's satisfied, smug grin stretching those wonderful mouth. Little bastard. 

Well then; Jack just had to get a grip on himself for the next two days, but at least he could look forward to the nights now. And oh, he would show Ianto...

A smirk of his own crept onto his face as that delightful item of interior decoration that had intrigued him so much earlier came to mind again.

“If you'll do everything I want, then I want mirror sex,” Jack murmured against Ianto's mouth, attempting to deepen the kiss, but the younger man pulled back to look at him. Questioningly, he cocked an eyebrow, but didn't look at all as if he was averse to the idea, just not sure what it would entail.

Grinning, Jack rolled them both around in a sudden move until he had Ianto on his back with himself laying beside him. Their gazes met in the mirror hanging above them.

Once again, Ianto cocked an eyebrow, and a cheeky smile tugged at one corner of his mouth as ideas and possibilities seemed to flit through that amazingly wicked mind of his. 

“Lots of things you can do with a mirror,” Jack murmured teasingly, and reached out to lazily trail his fingers over the top of Ianto's thigh, gently scratching his nails over the still shower-heated skin, all the while watching what his hand was doing up in the mirror.

His lover shuddered at the feather-light touch, but managed a small, dry chuckle. “Indeed, Sir.”

“Good man,” Jack rasped, and let his hand wander higher. He cruelly bypassed Ianto's crotch, and instead slid his fingertips up to his bellybutton. The young man jerked at that, and tried to curl in on himself while a choked giggle escaped him. 

“Not fair,” he gasped. He was still squirming under Jack's teasing touch, but didn't swat Jack's hand away either.

Leaning in to press butterfly-soft kisses against Ianto's neck and shoulder, Jack allowed his hand to continue its journey upwards. Teasingly, he circled one nipple with a fingertip, making Ianto shudder, and then he made him groan softly when Jack carded his fingers through Ianto's chest hair. 

Their heated gazes met up in the mirror, and the air around them seemed to sizzle and seethe with mounting arousal.

“Not enough?” Jack teased, and lazily circled Ianto's nipple again.

The young man grunted, and involuntarily arched into Jack's touch. He gasped sharply when Jack applied pressure to the swollen nub, and Jack delighted in watching Ianto squirm while his flushed cock hardened fully.

“I... Don't you think that... oh, bugger... that the mirror on the wall's probably more useful for whatever you've planned?”

A broad grin almost split Jack's face, and his fingers stilled on Ianto's abused nipple. “Well, Ianto Jones!” he exclaimed delightedly. “I like how you think.” 

Acting suddenly, sucking in a deep breath, Ianto rolled around, and pinned a willing Jack to the matress, hovering over him with their faces only inches apart. “I try my best, Sir.”

Surging his head up to capture Ianto's mouth in the umpteenth kiss for today, Jack hooked one leg around Ianto's for leverage, rolled them around a bit until he manhandled them both into a kneeling position. Peering over Ianto's shoulder, his eyes immediately flew to the mirror oposite the bed. Their heated gazes met, and slowly, Jack pressed close to Ianto from behind while he let his questing hands roam over Ianto's chest again in a random pattern. Wide-eyed and as if spellbound, the younger man watched Jack's wandering hands with bated breath, otherwise, he was poised motionless in his kneeling position on the mattress. 

In the mirror, Jack in turn took in the fascinated expression on Ianto's face. His attention was only drawn away from Ianto's face for a moment when, as he allowed his hands to slide lower, the young man let out an excited little breath, and Jack simply couldn't help himself but watch as his hands slipped between Ianto's legs to gently cup his angry-red, glistening cock and full balls.

“Beautiful,” Jack crooned into Ianto's ear, and couldn't resist a quick nibble on the soft lobe so teasingly close to his mouth. The reward was a soft, choked noise from Ianto that had Jack grinning proudly from ear to ear.

Jack shifted somewhat behind Ianto until his thighs nudged Ianto up so that his lover was forced to more or less straddle his bent legs. His dripping cock pressed between Ianto's cheeks now that he was settled pressed close behind Ianto. He'd just need to guide himself inside his lover and...

A soft growl escaped Jack when the one thing he had actually forgotten in his plan came to mind. Earlier, on his own, the lack of lube hadn't mattered much, but now...

“Don't worry,” Ianto's voice reassured him, and he met the younger man's gaze in the mirror in front of them. Invitingly, Ianto spread his legs even more, and pressed back against Jack. Canting his hips up like that, Jack instinctively knew they'd both be able to watch himself slide into his lover in excrutiating, wonderful detail. 

Then, he registered with Ianto's words.

“Do you mean...”

A smug little smirk pulled at the corners of Ianto's lips, and on his own volition, raised himself up, brought one hand behind and between them to grasp Jack's cock and guide him. Both groaned softly when the head of Jack's cock bumped against Ianto's wet and slick entrance. 

“Always prepared, Sir,” he grinned.

Jack returned the grin maniacally.

“I don't know what to say,” he breathed in Ianto's ear, but that only earned him a snort from the younger man, and a warning squeeze of his cock.

“Nothing would be preferable right now. You're a man of action, Jack. Then act!” Ianto hissed, and that hiss turned into a full-blown loud moan when Jack did, indeed, act, and pushed his hips up. Without any real effort, he breached his lover's hot, well-prepared body.

Both of their gazes drawn back to the mirror and down between their legs, Jack leaned back a bit, taking Ianto with him so that this new angle allowed them to really watch Jack slide into Ianto. Little puffs of breath tumbled over Ianto's open lips the more Jack sank into him with slow, rocking motions. Briefly, Jack's eyes flickered over Ianto's body, reclining back against Jack's chest, Ianto's widely spread thighs quivering gently with the strain of holding himself poised still over Jack's lap, and anticipating the moment when Jack was fully inside of him, a gentle, rosy flush spreading over his heaving chest, his pale skin glistening with perspiration. His rock-hard cock bouncing slightly with every gentle thrust from Jack inside his body, desperately begging for attention... Not yet...

And all the while, always watching that one spot of where their bodies were joined, Ianto's blue eyes feverish and bright with arousal. 

Having bottomed out, drawing back almost completely out of Ianto's body again required some wriggling on Jack's part since their positions weren't ideal at the moment although it was totally worth the sight that presented itself to their hungry eyes.

Delivering the first firm thrust back inside felt like Heaven, and Jack groaned throatily, drowning out Ianto's sudden choked off gasp that way.

“H-harder, Jack,” Ianto rasped, and shifted more of his weight onto his arms propped up left and right from Jack so he would have more control of the movements of his lower body, bracing himself in anticipation. Leaning back more firmly on his arms, too, and bracing his feet on the carpeted floor for more leverage, Jack complied with his lover's bidding. The force of his next thrust jostled his lover atop of him, so that Ianto additionally squeezed his thighs around Jack's to hold on to their rather wobbly balancing on the edge of the bed, but Jack didn't, couldn't stop now.

And still, both men's gazes were magically drawn to the sight of Jack thrusting up into Ianto now with all the power he could muster up. 

Mewling, and crying, and panting, at one point, Ianto's head dropped back to rest on Jack's shoulder. His whole body shook with ecstasy and strain, and one look at his angry-red cock told Jack that his lover was almost there. Shifting his balance, Jack managed to reach around Ianto so he could wrap his hand around the flushed length. Ianto cried out, and his hips snapped up sharply in the tight tunnel of Jack's fist around him.

He went completely rigid atop of Jack all of a sudden. A choked off gasp being wrenched from him, and in fascinated awe, Jack couldn't turn his gaze from Ianto's cock as it twitched violently in his grip as sticky white fluid shot from the slit in jerky jets.

With a throaty groan, Jack came as well as he buried himself deeply in his lover's body for one last time, and then held himself there as he spilled himself into the younger man. The contracting muscles of Ianto's passage were milking even the last drop from him.

Having spend themselves completely, the two men stayed poised in their positions for a couple of seconds longer, unable for now to move even one muscle.

Eventually though, Jack mustered up enough strength to shift them both around until they bot lay on their backs. 

Satisfied, Jack's gaze was drawn once more to their images up in the ceiling mirror, both of them exhausted, dishevelled, and looking completely debauched. He marvelled how sinfully beatiful Ianto was with a rosy flush covering his cheeks that spread down to his heaving chest. Pearly drops and strings of come coating Ianto's stomach and groin while his now spend cock lying between his milky thighs slowly losing the angry red flush. 

Slack with bliss himself, Jack reached out a sluggish hand to grope for Ianto's while their gazes met up in the mirror.

A sudden, gentle smirk started to tug at the corners of Ianto's mouth. “I suppose I have to thank you for upgrading the room, don't I?” he asked, still slightly out of breath. 

Jack replied with a dazzling grin. “You should trust in my spontaneous instincts more often. The results can be very satisfying, obviously.”

Ianto squeezed his hand. “Oh yeah, very.”

“Care for some more spontaneity?” Jack smirked.

An answering mischievous smirk spread over Ianto's face. “Thought you'd never ask.”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Jack so blatantly shying away from his obligations like simply going away is maybe a bit OOC or at least over the top behaviour for the sake of this story. Of course he hates these kinds of events, and of course he can't stand UNIT, but in the show, I think he would simply suffer through this conference, try to be professional since Torchwood isn't all that popular in the first place, and try to get the best deal for Torchwood out of this.


End file.
